megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Black Maria
Black Maria is a demon in the series. History Black Maria refers to the Black Madonna, or Black Virgin, which is a depiction of the Virgin Mary which has dark or black skin. Black Madonnas may have grown out of pre-Christian earth goddess traditions and that their dark skin may be associated with ancient images of these goddesses and the color of the fertile earth. Further assertions say that some of their Christian shrines were built on sites dedicated to Cybele and Diana, or Artemis of Ephesus. Some say that Black Madonnas sprouted from the goddess Isis, which implies that the dark skin may have echoed an African archetypal mother figure. It is also claimed that they express a feminine power that is not fully conveyed by the paler Virgin Mary, which symbolizes gentler qualities, such as obedience and purity. This feminine power may be linked to female sexuality, which was suppressed by the early or medieval Christian Church. Black Maria's design is based on Jean Delville's The Idol of Perversity. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Entity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Lady Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Entity Race *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Lady Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Megami Race *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Black Maria was implemented in October 2015 as part of the The Die is Cast questline. She can be fused in a double-fusion of Anat and Jeanne D'Arc. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Black Maria was formerly the Lady Danu who ruled over the fairies. Due to religious persecution and the threat of the Fairy race being destroyed completely, the Lady Danu had no choice but to merge with an interpretation of the Virgin Mary to become Black Maria as a way to save her beloved children. When Nozomi summons her, at the request of the fairies, Black Maria reveals that she cannot return to being the Lady Danu. However, as a compromise, she names Nozomi as her successor and passes down the powers Nozomi will need to fulfill her role as the next Lady Danu. With this completed, Black Maria bids Nozomi and Flynn farewell as she returns to her duties as Black Maria. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Black Maria can teach Nanashi the Mediarama, Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Megidola and Dekaja skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Ice, Electricity, healing, Almighty, ailment and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Black Maria is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the hero Jeanne d'Arc. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Black Maria is one of the downloadable demons in the game, and can only be fused using Remiel and Isis. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mediarahan\Innate Lullaby\65 Ziodyne\66 |Requiredquest= Rebirth of the Lady }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Gallery Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Persona Q2 Personas